The present disclosure relates to a camera module mounted in a portable terminal.
A camera module may have an autofocus function. In addition, such a camera module may have an optical image stabilization (OIS) function in order to decrease a degradation of resolution caused by hand-shake.
The camera module having the above-mentioned functions has a structure in which a lens unit may move relative to a housing of the camera module in an optical axis direction or a direction perpendicular with respect to an optical axis.